Sales of light trucks and sport utility vehicles (SUV) have steadily grown year after year and recently outsold cars for the first time in history. The demand for these multi-purpose vehicles has led to the creation of numerous makes and models, and also the need for new, innovative accessories that take advantage of the heavy-duty nature of these vehicles.
Light trucks have a truck bed and SUVs typically have a large cargo space for hauling or transporting goods and materials. For example, the truck bed is typically an open topped chamber or cavity in which a rear end is selectively closed by a pivoting or removable tailgate. It is well known to employ truck bed liners, normally a liner that is permanently installed to the interior surface of the truck bed. Similarly, with SUVs, a pivoting hatchback door allows access to a rear storage compartment. Manufacturers provide for fold-down seats to maximize the amount of cargo space available to the user. Unfortunately, these cargo spaces are also a part of the SUV interior and only certain types of materials are conveniently mounted in the rear storage compartment.
It is common to use these light trucks and SUVs for hauling a variety of materials. For example, construction tools, mulch, topsoil, debris, etc. are temporarily stored in the truck bed or SUV cargo space. A need exists, however, for a vehicle bin that maximizes the efficient use of these storage areas. Moreover, a need exists for such an arrangement that can be provided without undue alteration or modification of the truck bed or cargo space of the light truck or SUV.